


最后的时刻 番外篇

by AshesofJuly



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: 说实话，我也不知道我是怎么做到把番外写得快赶上正文字数的。总之，Arthur和Murk的视角。





	最后的时刻 番外篇

**Author's Note:**

> 写番外完全就在放飞自我，OOC没边了  
> 预警：黏糊糊的年轻小情侣日常腻歪，包含很多作者的恶趣味，慎看。

**番外1**

 

 

**【Arthur】**

 

他从没想过当国王会这么累。好吧，他想过，但这一切还是完全超出了他的想象。数不尽的会议，看不完的条例，见鬼的七海之主、亚特兰蒂斯之王，他躺在自己的床上自暴自弃地想，迟早有一天他会被这个给活活累死。

他在空无一人的房间里发出了一声很不得体的哀嚎，对于一位统领七海的传奇国王来说。

每当碰上这种累到让他想抓狂的时候，他就会想起Vulko。此刻，Vulko与Orm离开亚特兰蒂斯已经足有一个月了。

Vulko，本该是他的国王之手，寸步不离地陪伴在他身边，辅佐他，为他分忧，却执意离开了他。他试过全力挽留，动之以情，晓之以理，声泪俱下。而最后的结果是什么呢？他把自己给绕进去了，糊里糊涂地竟然就那么被对方说服了。再者，即使没有这一出，他又怎么能忍心拒绝来自Vulko的请求呢？Vulko已经做得够多了——为他，为亚特兰蒂斯，他没法再要求更多。

至少，母亲和Mera都陪在他身边，这让他感到宽慰不少。在管理一个王国方面，她们都要比他经验丰富。Vulko在临走之前为他详细分析了宫廷内外的形势以及各类复杂关系，诸神在上，他发誓自己几乎把平生所有的耐心都用上来听这些了，但很遗憾，到了真正实践它们的时候，仍然觉得捉襟见肘。

房门被推开了，是Mera，他不用睁眼都能猜出来。

“嘿大个子，今天怎么样？我听说和咸水国的谈判……火药味依然很重？”

“拜托了，Mera，我今天不想再听到和谈判有关的任何字眼，你能说点别的吗，算我求你了？”他哭丧着脸说。声音有气无力，显得可怜巴巴，这让Mera轻笑了起来。

“知道吗，你现在看起来就像陆地上的某种大型犬类生物。”她说。

Arthur仍然一动不动。

“你给自己太大压力了，Arthur，你得慢慢来，没人能在一个月内学到别人十多年才能掌握透彻的东西，即使你是亚特兰蒂斯的新任国王也不行。”她缓慢地游到他身边来，试探性地摇了摇他的胳膊。

他终于睁开眼，不情愿地把自己撑起来，像个受挫的小孩一样把脑袋靠在Mera的肩头索求慰藉。Mera无奈地轻笑，到底没忍心推开她爱撒娇的男朋友。

“你知道你能胜任这个的。”她向他保证道。同时伸出手来，有一下没一下地在Arthur的头部按摩，为他疏解一整天的压力。

Arthur舒服地哼哼了两下，眉头终于舒展开来。他伸出手来轻抚过她的头发，帮她把垂下的一缕发丝别到耳后，说:“我知道，只要你仍然在我身边，我就还能坚持住。”

Mera朝他微笑，这笑容就像一缕阳光照进他的心田，轻易地驱散了一整天的阴影。

他忽然想要吻她，用力地。

但Mera显然没和他想到一起去，她只是蜻蜓点水似的象征性回吻了一下，就伸出手来按住他，阻止他继续深入。

“我以为你累坏了，怎么，现在倒是精力旺盛了？”她的嘴角噙着一抹揶揄的笑意。

“亲爱的，在你面前，怎样都不会累。”他不着痕迹地拉近他们的距离，用手指指背轻抚她的脸颊，不甘示弱地回应道。

“问题是，我今天很累了，如果不是你之前看起来比我更累的话，这会儿我该已经躺下睡着了才对。”她捉住他的手，在他的手背上印下一个轻柔的吻，柔声说:“来吧，陪我躺下，我们可以说会儿话，在我们都睡着之前。”

说完，Mera不容分说地拉过他一起躺倒在床上，他只好顺从。

事实上，他先前说自己“怎样都不会累”可能还是太夸大了一些，这会儿他不过才刚躺下半分钟，就已经感觉到了睡意昏沉。直到Mera突然开口，他才从半梦半醒的边缘惊醒。

 

 

 

“我好奇Vulko和Orm怎样了，”她说，“已经有一个月没听到他们的任何消息了，你说他们——不会遇上什么问题吧？”

他花了一些时间反应她刚刚说了什么。当他反应过来以后，他重重地喷了喷鼻息，嚷嚷道:“他们能出什么事！Vulko和Orm，这两个家伙在一起完全是所向披靡，没什么事是他们加起来解决不了的——会出事的是我才对。”

他又想起了自己目前的悲惨境况，依然过不了这个坎。

“是啊，我和你一样想念他们。”Mera撇过头来看了他一眼，似笑非笑地下了定论。

“我没这么说。”他哼了哼。

“你只是没大声说出来而已。”

他能听出来Mera的笑意加深了。

这让Arthur又一次被愤懑情绪点着，他腾地坐起来，扭头对他的女朋友抱怨道:“我就是想不明白——我以为赢了那场该死的战争的是我而不是别的谁？结果到头来我得到了数不清的大会小会，没完没了的官样文章，而输了的那个反而可以去度假？都一个月了他们甚至都不打个电话来报个平安——我给了Orm一个手机！里面存了我的号码，还有我们母亲的。”

Mera也被他的激情感染了，睁开眼好整以暇地观察他，仿佛在观赏一场喜剧表演。这让Arthur没来由感到心虚，他的声调又渐渐弱了下来。

“我是说，我们甚至都没有一个蜜月，可是他们有！我的父母也有——所有人都有。”Arthur很清楚自己是在强词夺理，但他还是显得很理直气壮。他已经这么累了，耍耍嘴皮子总不犯法吧？Mera被他逗笑了，伸出手来再一次把他拽倒在床上。紧接着，她转过身来面朝向他，对他说:

“蜜月？Arthur，你的确清楚我们还没正式完婚吧？再者——我不认为Vulko和Orm是在度蜜月。”说到最后，她似乎也显得不太确定。说真的——谁知道那到底该被叫做什么，总之不是流放，这一点她可以肯定。

Arthur哼了哼，打定主意要继续无理取闹下去，他说:“我可以预支一下，难道作为国王，我不能预支自己的蜜月假期吗？亚特兰蒂斯可没有反对这个的律法。”

“的确没有，但从来没有这种先例。”她半心半意地答，微笑着伸出手指，在Arthur的胸前轻轻地画起圈。

“相信我，吾爱，亚特兰蒂斯最需要的就是革新。”Arthur刮了刮Mera的鼻尖，并不理会在自己胸前作乱的那只手，继续说了下去:“让我想想我会带你去哪儿，意大利会是第一站，那是我们定情的地方，接下来——法国、希腊、布拉格……七大洲你尽可以随便挑选。对了，还有一群很酷的朋友可以介绍给你认识，你知道的，我之前跟你提过的那些家伙。把自己打扮成蝙蝠的富豪、话很多的小屁孩、超人——我得说，这家伙比十个Orm加起来还危险，是敌是友都没法让人安心。好在——他在陆地上有个深爱的恋人，就像你对我而言一样，那可以帮他稳定下来，就像是个开关……对了，还有钢骨——是个烦人的家伙，不过那会儿我或许对他太苛刻了，他只是个绷得太紧的孩子……还有戴安娜，哇噢，她很与众不同，我得说。她是亚马逊人——你应该听过她的名字，对吗？她的战斗力实在是……令人印象深刻。”说到最后，Arthur的眼里闪过狡黠的光。

 

 

 

Mera停在他胸前的手终于顿住了，她的一边嘴角微微扬起，凑近他问道:“戴安娜，是吗？不是神奇女侠，而是戴安娜？现在你是在有意让我感到嫉妒吗，用这种方式提起别的女人？”

“也许我是，成功了吗？”Arthur笑嘻嘻地捉住了先前那只在他胸口上作乱的手，把她拉得更近，鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

“嗯哼……我认为，你还得再加把劲。”她这么说着，同时却缓慢而磨人地跨坐在他身上。口是心非的女人，他在内心得意大笑，正中他的下怀。

“至少，我还有Orm和Vulko他们没有的东西——和我美丽的女朋友来一场火辣的性爱。”

Arthur自然而然地搂住她的腰部，脸上的笑意逐渐加深。嫉妒果然是最有效的催情剂，他想，怪不得别人都这么说。

Mera眨了眨眼，也露出一个笑容。这笑容很熟悉，当Mera打算捉弄什么人的时候，她就会这样笑。这让Arthur没来由打了个激灵，但囿于情欲的掌控，他到底是对这个危险的笑容掉以轻心了。

Mera却已经弯下身子，凑近他的耳边，缓缓吐出一句让他宁肯自己已经耳聋的话。

“你怎么知道他俩没有这个，嗯？”她的语气听起来半真半假，似幻似真，相当具有迷惑性，但用意很明确——就是存心不想让他好过。

果然，她满意地看到蓄势待发的Arthur在她身下一瞬间僵住了。

“你什么意思……你是故意这样说报复我还是——不不不那不可能，不我无法想象——”

Mera再一次躺回原位，这回她笑得像只偷腥的猫。

Arthur应该明白得更清楚一些，他不可能在有意让一个女人感到嫉妒后还能够全身而退，甚至得偿所愿——却不付出任何代价。想到这个，Mera大笑起来，心满意足地往Arthur僵硬的胸口上靠了靠。

而Arthur还在哀嚎。

没错，他会牢牢记住这个教训的。

 

 

 

等到Arthur的情绪逐渐稳定后，她才再一次开口。

“所以，你真的给了Orm一个手机？那是陆地人的通讯工具，如果我没记错的话。”

Arthur不情愿地掀开眼皮，明显还不想马上提起Orm和Vulko中的任何一个。但Mera的表情太过正经，他也只好硬着头皮回答。

“是，而且它只能在陆地上使用。除了能通讯以外，它还能干很多事——电影、音乐、电子书、游戏、社交网络，所有你想要的娱乐活动。”

“娱乐？听起来正是Orm最需要的东西。”她挑了挑眉。

“没错，我得当个好哥哥，不是吗？事实上，我还自作主张送给Vulko一整套奇幻小说，纳尼亚传奇系列、哈利波特魔法世界系列、指环王和中洲历史系列——都是陆地上最畅销的那些奇幻文学，我猜他对这个一定会感兴趣。特别是托尔金的那本《未完成的传说》，我上大学时看过——这些天才的陆地人对亚特兰蒂斯文化的幻想和再创造确实很有趣。Vulko会爱死这个的，努曼诺尔的命运就像亚特兰蒂斯一样宏伟悲壮。”

“你怎么会知道的这么清楚？”Mera抬起头来，好奇地发问，“你看起来可不像是爱看奇幻文学作品的类型，或者任何文学作品，恕我直言。”

“噢……这个嘛——”Arthur讪笑了两下，不自然地摸了摸鼻子，明显心有余悸。Mera很快就明白了原因。

“让我猜猜，前女友？初恋女友？看来你对她的爱好了如指掌嘛——Arthur。”

“……”救命，嫉妒中的女人真的好可怕。

“是普通朋友，男性朋友，亲爱的，我发誓。”他听起来不怎么有说服力。

Mera把脑袋埋在他怀里，懒得抬头看他。

于是Arthur只好发动自己的狗狗眼攻势，这一招屡试不爽，他经验十足。

接着他们又腻歪在了一块儿，直到两人都筋疲力尽才分开来。

 

 

 

就在两个人都快要睡着的档口，Arthur突然开口。

“Mera？”

“嗯？”

“其实我刚才那个反应，并不是恐同。要知道，在陆地上——在我所在的国家，许多州已经承认了同性婚姻合法化。我只是——他们对我来说太熟悉也太重要了，你能懂我意思吗，Mera？Orm和Vulko——他们一个是我的弟弟，另一个我尊重他就像尊重自己的父亲。我只是得慢慢消化这个，你得对我温柔一点。”

“我知道，我也是。”

“你说，我们聊这个会不会哪里不太好，你认为他们也会像这样聊起我们吗？我是说，我们的性生活？？？”

“……我希望不会。”

“我想也是。”

他们默契地陷入了沉默。

又过了一会儿，Mera的呼吸已经变得平缓而规律。

“Mera？”

“嗯哼？”

“是初恋女友。”

“什么？”

“迷恋奇幻小说的那个。”

“噢……我就猜到。”

“其实也不能算是初恋女友，只是单恋。你知道为什么吗？”

“说说看。”

“她喜欢女孩，所以不可能回应我。”

委屈巴巴。

“……”

听到这种苦涩的初恋故事，Mera只好勉力撑开惺忪的睡眼，给她可怜兮兮求安慰的男朋友一个甜美的晚安吻。

“幸好我足够喜欢你，大个子，现在快睡吧。”她说。

过了会儿，他凑上前去，亲吻了一下陷入熟睡中的爱人的额头。

“我也非常、非常喜欢你，亲爱的。”

 

 

 

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**番外2**

 

 

 

**【Murk】**

 

消息来的时候，Murk正在冥想，他最近总有种错觉自己的左手其实还在。侍卫走到他跟前，他停顿了两秒才缓缓睁开眼。他想，到底是等来了这一刻。

国王想要找他单独谈话。新任国王。

传话的侍卫走后，他被窃窃私语包围。“新王”，他们说。这个前一秒还在被万人指责的“野种”、“叛徒”，眨眼间就变成了备受敬爱的新王，伟大的七海之主。亚特兰蒂斯人的记忆恐怕只有十秒钟，Murk依然说不好这究竟是好事还是坏事。

新任国王居然没忘了他，这倒是出乎他的意料，事实上，还能活到现在就已经没少让他感到惊讶了。亚特兰蒂斯的新王似乎打算做个为人称道的仁君，Murk并不认为自己是这种方式的狂热拥趸者——说到底，那不是亚特兰蒂斯的方式，至少不是传统的方式。但Murk也知道这次自己能活命恐怕就是倚仗着这种方式。

说实话，他不太想再提起那段与陆地上的排泄装置有关的经历，总之，他活了下来，并且看起来似乎还会继续活下去。医疗翼里的其他伤员都在为他的小命担忧，谁也没想到他会活过新王登基后的前三天。

现实是，他在医院躺了整整一个月。

在这段时间里，Murk本以为自己的判决很快就会降下来，多半是由他从前的某个看他不顺眼的手下告知——发配、降职，或者更糟的下场，但不是这个，不是晾着他直到他开始怀疑全世界都已经遗忘了自己以后又突然被重新召见。

这当然出乎他的意料，但与近期发生的许多怪事相比起来，又显得不足为奇了。有一点是他可以确定的:前线部队肯定是待不下去了，他断了一只手——拜英勇无畏的Mera公主所赐。Murk在许多年前就和这位泽贝尔王国众星拱月的公主殿下交过手，不止一次。当时的情况比较特殊，而且，在那时他就不是她的对手。不，他并非感到不平，这是难免的事，打从一开始他就知道这份工作不会轻松，但他还是做了，并且发现自己热爱上了它。所以，别误会，他不会对此有任何怨言，更不敢对泽贝尔尊贵的公主，同时也是今后的亚特兰蒂斯王后有任何不敬，但——他只是希望自己能够全须全尾的活下来，或者死去。要知道，身体中缺了一部分零件实在是一件很难适应的事。

众所周知，Murk将军一直都是亚特兰蒂斯最值得信赖的战士。他忠于君主、忠于职责，忠于王国。尽管没有贵族血统，他仍然受到国王的赏识与器重，除了过人的武力与出色的领导能力起了作用外，也得益于他的这种无条件的忠诚。Murk完成国王交代给自己的任务，没有问题、没有个人情绪，从不多言。

在当时，他能看出Orm有多需要这个——无条件的、不假思索的，甚至盲目的忠诚。绝对忠诚。而新上任的国王Arthur尽管在许多方面与Orm截然相反，在这一点上，却也未能免俗——否则他不会把Murk留到现在，现在更是单独召见他。

Murk对现任国王没有意见，即使曾有过，他也很快摒弃了它们。那既不符合逻辑，也绝不明智——Arthur现在是亚特兰蒂斯的合法国王，即使是泽贝尔国那位高傲的国王Nereus也承认了他的王权。相比而言，Murk只是个微不足道的无名小卒，无论现在坐在王座上的是那位从海沟族的献祭中活下来的传奇女王的哪一个儿子，都将是他所效忠的对象。尤其是，如今这位新王还斩获了传说中的亚特兰蒂斯首任国王亚特兰的三叉戟，能够号令七海，甚至掌控怪物卡拉森。没有哪个理智尚存的亚特兰蒂斯人会公开反叛他，而理智是Murk将军最为人称道的优良品质之一。

然而，这种坚定无比的信念并未坚持太久。

事实上，当他从Arthur那里接到自己的新任务时，它突然变得不堪一击。那一刻，他的确有一瞬间想到叛国——幸好，他的理智再次占了上风。

服从，他告诉自己，服从、执行，不论是多么奇怪的要求——都不要去思考原因。

这个应该被诅咒的任务无可避免地让他想起了前任国王Orm——不久前刚刚接受了审判，已经被流放到了一个Murk压根没听说过的地方。老实说，他更赞同Orm的方式，但他也不得不承认，如果现在坐在王座上的是Orm，他恐怕早就被处决了。毕竟，作为前任国王的心腹，对现任国王和他的爱人——同时也是友邻泽贝尔国的公主殿下赶尽杀绝，这些都是他无可推脱的罪责。即使在当时这两位当事人都犯下了叛国罪，但时至今日，Murk至少能够明白一点——这样的罪行从来都只是相对而言，只要掌权者换个说法，一切都会不同。这就是政治，拐弯抹角、变化多端，那就是为什么他总是讨厌被卷进去。

Murk是个简单直接的人，一直以来都是。而Orm通常不会让他多想，他直接给他指令，他奉命完成，Orm奖励他，再给他新的指令。循环往复，一切都进行得很顺利。

“谈话”是多余的，Orm从不看重过程，他只要结果。而那正是Murk擅长的，他确保国王得到他想要的结果。

只除了一件事。

与国王最“信任”的顾问Nuidis Vulko有关的一件事。

 

 

 

 

 

他站在新王Arthur的面前，机械地、缓慢地跪下，再一次宣誓效忠王座的新主人。然后他站起。

新王宽容了他的“过失”，并高度评价了他对王国的忠诚，甚至还关心了他的伤势。Murk感到诚惶诚恐，但内心深处，他已经开始产生敬畏。假如不是因为随后而来的该死的任务，他想自己恐怕会开始喜欢这位新王也说不准。

这个任务是——要求Murk为他监视他被流放的弟弟、亚特兰蒂斯的前任国王Orm，以及与Orm同行的前任顾问Vulko。

当然，Arthur的原话是保护为主，不允许随意介入与打扰，有任何异常情况随时汇报。

“此事不要有第三个人知道，你最首要的任务是保证他们的安全。”国王这样警告他。

坦白说，他不是第一次接到这类任务。跟踪、秘密监视、定时汇报——随你怎么称呼它，总之就是这么回事。偷偷摸摸，神不知鬼不觉，还得保守秘密，即使那秘密是与一位重要人物的叛国行径有关。

没错，没错——真是有够巧的，Orm也曾单独指派给他这种秘密任务，对象是国王身边最亲近的两个人:首席顾问Vulko和国王的未婚妻Mera公主。

现在，Murk终于允许自己发问。他实在搞不懂的是，为什么这对兄弟总是要选他来干这种活儿呢？是他身上有什么他自己都没发现的闪光点吗？如果真是这样，他发誓以后一定改。

而Arthur给他的答复是:我的直觉告诉我，在这项特殊任务上，似乎你是唯一合适的人选。

本能告诉他，这是一个陷阱，或者是一次考验。毕竟，所有人都知道Murk和前任国王关系匪浅，他想也许新王是在通过这项任务试炼他的忠诚。

但比起干这个，Murk宁愿再去单挑Mera公主三百个回合，即使失去右手也不足惜。好吧，这个想法可能有些过于激进，但是——

他人生中头一次对来自国王的直接命令产生了如此强烈的抗拒感。

在这个问题上，他必须要为自己辩护——他的抗拒是有理由的。

值得一提的是，每次这种任务都毫无意外地指向同一个对象:Vulko。诸神在上，他还能说什么？流水的国王，不变的……？这听起来实在很像某种阴谋论，但Murk的确开始起疑，长久以来亚特兰蒂斯恐怕一直都被此人在背后一手操控着。

他可以理解新王对Vulko无条件的信任与关心，毕竟，一直以来Vulko效忠的对象正是他。但前任国王Orm……Murk发现自己从来没想通过。

最开始他很困惑，Orm为什么会怀疑自己身边最信赖的谋士和最亲近的未婚妻？很快他找到了答案，但只是变得更加困惑——Orm为什么在明知最亲近的人背叛了自己的情况下还是把他留在身边？

“此事不允许有第三个人知道。继续监视，小心为上，暂时不要惊动他。”Orm这样告知他。

瞧，在对待这位足智多谋的前军师的问题上，这对好兄弟还真是默契十足。

暂时不惊动Mera他倒还可以理解，毕竟她是泽贝尔的公主，并且将会成为国王的妻子，没有确凿证据(他确实没找到确凿证据)，的确不能擅动。但——国王的顾问Vulko，与王室只有微薄的血缘关联，一位没落的贵族，即使再受国王宠信，有了私通被处决的前任女王的私生子的罪证(还是由Murk亲眼所见)，为何还能被留在国王身边？

他被这种明显的逻辑漏洞深深困扰了许久。

那时，Murk意识到这位胸怀大志的年轻国王对他的谋臣Vulko从来就不仅仅只是怀疑，而是一直都对此人的背叛心知肚明。Murk猜不出国王知晓此事多久了，但知道答案也没法缓解他的疑惑。

正如前面所说，Murk并不提出问题，他只完成分内之事。于是，他秘密监视Vulko，摸清了他每次上岸的规律，事无巨细汇报给Orm王。唯独一次他忍不住发问为何不立即处决了这嚣张的叛国者，年轻国王陡然阴沉的脸色让他立即收住了剩下的半句话。

他想，Orm要么留着此人是为了在关键时刻给他致命一击，要么就只是单纯不愿意杀了他。

至于不愿意杀了他的缘由，在当时，Murk没让自己多想，说实话，那听起来太过天方夜谭。

而现在，王座上的人都换了，Vulko却仍然活着，甚至还成了Orm在流放期间的监管者。Murk不认为那还是天方夜谭，事实上，他认为他无意中得知了某些不得了的东西。

Murk不得不承认，得知此事让他有了些微的惊讶，但更多的是失望。他想，即使是一位像Orm这样的君王，也会有降低标准的时候，也会无原则偏袒某个人，而享此殊荣的人甚至不是Mera公主。不可思议，但这就是摆在他面前的事实。

人非圣贤，而Nuidis Vulko就是Orm的软肋，是他致命的缺点。或许同时，Murk不确定地想，此人也将会是他的救赎。

 

 

 

 

 

现在，Murk告别了亚特兰蒂斯，踏上未知的旅途，去完成新王交代给他的任务。

虽然这任务不符合他的心意，但在这方面，他到底是经验十足。如有必要，Murk可以把自己的存在感降到最低。他不无自嘲地想，自己恐怕天生就是干这个的材料，怨不得两任国王都爱给他派这种任务。

他一路搜寻着Orm和Vulko的踪迹，这并不难，何况他还有来自现任国王的帮助——看起来，两任国王都非常喜爱在最亲近的人身上安置定位系统。不过，考虑到Orm如今已不再是自由人，他的行踪受到监控也并不是件稀奇的事。

而Vulko……Murk发现他从来都看不透此人。不论是从前，还是现在，Vulko的每一个选择都超出了Murk的理解范围。好在这次他并不孤单——他不认为王宫内外真的有人能看懂此人。

早在最开始，Murk就对Vulko心生警惕，这几乎是一种本能。但在那时，这种警惕并不包含任何褒贬意味，在那时，他们的世界并无太多交集。如果可以选择的话，Murk依然不愿意和Vulko这样的人打交道——这种人太复杂，你永远分不清他的真心和假意，有时Murk甚至怀疑连他自己都分不清。况且，Murk不喜欢那双眼睛，当它落到自己身上的时候，他感觉自己由外到内被刺穿了。他自认并非是个驽钝之人，但Vulko的存在似乎就是为了否认这个认知。

当然，他可以理解为何不论大事小事，历任国王都格外倚仗这位顾问的意见，实话说，任何一位明智的君主都会这样做。人尽其用，物尽其才，没有什么不合理的地方。诚然，宫廷内外有许多针对这位谋臣的流言，在Murk看来，它们至少有一半完全是胡扯，要么是出于偏见，要么是妒忌；而剩下的一半谁也不知道真实情况究竟如何。

这是个谜一样的人物。在偌大的宫廷中，形形色色的王公贵族之间，即使人们自认为对此人的家族、背景和各项资质了如指掌，Nuidis Vulko仍然如同一个费解之谜。而这不仅是因为此人头脑灵活、能言善辩，或是擅于权术，擅读人心。这些当然都是必要的缘由，但并不是最主要的。Murk认为最主要的是——Vulko待人总是显得谦恭。

这种谦恭绝不是谄媚，Murk见过太多谄媚的嘴脸，所以他至少可以肯定这一点。Murk想的是，这位备受信赖的谋臣在骨子里恐怕相当高傲，无论他在人前作出如何恭顺的姿态。毋庸置疑，Vulko拥有过人的智慧，但他从不高谈阔论。表情过于寡淡的人不可轻信，Murk一直坚信这一点。而这正是此人最聪明、也最危险的地方——他越是谦卑，别人就越是觉得他了不得，越是没法不把他的话当回事。

在亚特兰蒂斯的这位前军师的身上有一种泾渭分明的东西，使得他无需特意给人施加任何压力，就可以获得别人的尊重(或者说是忌惮)。平心而论，他早已不再年轻俊美，也绝非传统意义上的骁勇战士。他不够高大，也不够强壮，比起力量他显然更长于技巧。但他的一举一动，眼神、动作、语调，乃至停顿，都是那样不容忽视。人们把这种使人信服的能力称作魄力。

Murk认为Vulko身上的这种魄力源于更深层的东西，它与来自国王的荣宠无关，与地位、血统、权势和财富等等这些可见的东西也都通通无关。他并不知道那究竟与什么有关，大多数人都不知道，而人们对他们不甚了解的东西总是有着本能的敬畏。

Nuidis Vulko身上的另一个与众不同的地方在于，他与人保持距离感，却总能以一种让人觉得舒服的方式保持它们，恰到好处。Murk对此深有体会。在他刚刚晋升为前线部队领袖的那段时期，这种感受尤为强烈。那时他比现在还要年轻许多，尽管无畏，却也难免惴惴。一方面，他害怕经验不足的自己会犯下某些不可逆转的大错，另一方面，他不愿卷入勾心斗角的政治漩涡。Murk早已习惯被不了解自己的人质疑，因为他的平民身份，更因为他的年龄，却没能习惯被他们尊重。正因此，在所有人中，Vulko对待他的那种态度就显得尤为突出。

要知道，即使是亲自提拔他的Orm王，在当时也并不是对他完全放心，Vulko却可以做到，或者说他成功让人相信他做到了。他表现得全然不介意Murk的出身和年龄，用对待所有同僚的态度那样对待他，没有不怀好意的试探或是虚假的亲近，也没有刻意的疏远和高高在上的蔑视。这让Murk生出一种错觉:他们是平等的。当你在这个人身边时，当你获得此人的注意时，你会开始相信自己也能成为他的同类。

但那只是错觉，而这种错觉会让人显得像个傻瓜。Murk并不傻，至少在这方面不傻，他的错觉很快转化为警觉。

这在当时让Orm的好奇心大起，他在无意间询问过Murk:“你好像显得很怕Vulko，在他面前总是很紧绷。是怎么回事，他薄待过你吗？我倒是记得他对你的评价还挺不错。”

“恰恰相反，王上。据我了解，Vulko一向待人公正友善，即使是对我也一样。对此……我很感激。”他低头回应，而这是实话。

“所以，到底是为什么，Murk？我最信赖的顾问从来都引以为豪的拉拢人心的手段竟然在你身上失效了——这可是头一回。”国王的语调听起来像是漫不经心的调侃(或者嘲讽)，又像是真的好奇。

在当时，他无言以对。有些东西是无法简单用言语表达的。好在Orm并没再问下去，因此这个话题就此搁置。

再后来，他越来越受到重用，得以发现Vulko的秘密，同时也发现了Orm的秘密。这时Murk再次回想起彼时国王的质问，他想他仍然无法回答为什么自己在当时就无法接纳Vulko，就像Orm也回答不了为何他没法干脆利落地处决此人。有时他会想，或许正是因为彼时他对Vulko本能的警觉，才促使Orm决心进一步重用他。

当Murk亲眼得见Vulko叛国的罪证时，他甚至并不是很意外。这像是他会做出的事，当时，Murk是这样对自己说的。

而现在，他终于可以做出回答。他认为在Vulko身上的那种毫无杂质的真诚才是最可怕的。Nuidis Vulko可以面不改色地背叛国王，却咬定自己忠于王国，而结局是到最后你甚至没法找到充足可信的理由去反驳他。当他看着你的时候，你不由自主信服他，相信你们信仰着的是同一种东西，而事实可能恰好相反。这难道不可怕吗？

此时此刻，Murk静静潜伏在据海面不到百米的某片陌生海域，想象自己只是一片海藻。这里的温度比家乡略高，暖洋洋的海水包裹着周身。他凝神屏气，静听海面的动静。

海平面以上，无风无浪，日光熹微。他受命监视和保护的对象正坐在一艘私家游船上，好不惬意。一切都显得颇为祥和，让人很不习惯。

Murk抬了抬头，然后一鼓作气向下深潜了几百米，向万里以外的亚特兰蒂斯发出第一份报告。

按下按钮的那一刻他想，对自己而言，不好说这究竟是考验、流放还是退休。

他还是想回家。

 

 

 

 

 

三个月后。

“所以，这里是哪里，Vulko？”这是Orm的声音，懒散，又隐约有好奇。这段时间里，Murk已经听他问对方这种问题不下十次了。

是哪里重要吗？我还在海里呢，他翻了个白眼，心想，也没见谁关心一下。

“既然你这么好奇的话——陆地人称这片海域为南太平洋，看见不远处那座岛屿吗？它在陆地上极负盛名，他们称它为塔西提，更官方的名称是:法属波利尼西亚……”Vulko听起来很随意，非常放松。

Orm没说话。

“你没在听，对吗？”Vulko的语气很确定，同时有点无奈。

“当然不是。我听着呢。”Orm在敷衍他。

“但你在看手机。”Vulko毫不留情地指出。

“我在google你说的这个地方，这里，看到没？它在这上面看起来……比较富有欺骗性。”

“那是陆地人的宣传广告，为了吸引各地游客来消费的。”Vulko的声音里染上了极浅的温度。

“这图片应该不是凭空捏造的吧？还有黑珍珠？”

“……怎么，你想要那个吗？”

“当然不，只是好奇。”

“你确实意识到你开始对这个上瘾了吧？”

“什么？”

“Arthur给你的手机，你现在几乎离不开它了，Orm。”

“我不这么认为。”

“据我所知，陆地上许多自制力缺乏的青少年都有这种症状。”

“我不是小孩了，Vulko。”老实说，这样说话的Orm听起来难得像个撒娇的小孩，Murk可以作证。

“既然你这么说了，那你能放下它吗，哪怕只是一会儿？”对付这类小孩，Vulko想必挺有经验。

“……”果不其然。

像这一类的对话在近期时常发生在他们之间，假如不是Murk太清楚这两人真正的身份，他会以为自己真的在听陆地上普通游客的日常闲谈。

最开始，Murk每隔几天就会汇报一次这两人的方位和谈话内容，非常详尽。但很快，Arthur就神色复杂地告诉Murk，他完全不需要这么多细节，只需要告诉他这两人是否一切正常就行，并且还告诉Murk也不需要跟得这么紧，这让他觉得像是在侵犯自己的老师和兄弟的隐私权。

Murk很想提醒他，这不是像，这就是。当然，Murk还想提醒国王很多事，比如说……他想辞职，或者请假，或者随便找个什么人替换自己……但他不认为现在是提起这个的好时机。

“你可以给自己找点别的事干，如果你觉得只干这个太无聊的话。”第一个月结束后，国王给了他这样的建议。

他没有太多别的事可以干，以前他有一个军队可以统领，现在他只能和陌生海域里的陌生生物为伴。这里没有亚特兰蒂斯的任何踪迹，相当原始，不过，的确很值得探索。

第二个月，Orm和Vulko决定上岸。他们去的那座岛被陆地人称作什么来着？Murk使劲回想，那个词很难念。总之，他们上岸了，而Murk对上岸这件事仍有很大阴影，尽管他准备了相当齐全的装备。好在Arthur同意他不需要跟着上岸，这让他非常感激。Orm和Vulko在那座岛上停留了一周，回来的时候带了一些陆地上的东西。紧接着，在那个月接下来的时间里，他们又上岸两次。Murk认为他们上岸如此频繁其实是与Orm的手机依赖症脱不开干系的。他向Arthur汇报此事时，对方显得很高兴。

国王这会儿心情不错，罕见的和他多聊了会儿。

“是吗？看来他很喜欢我送他的小礼物。”他听起来得意忘形，这让Murk想起了自己的几个哥哥们，没错，一模一样。

Orm是很喜欢它，但是Vulko可能并不是那么喜欢。他想了想，到底是没让自己说出来。

“那……还有那些书呢，Vulko怎么说？他喜欢它们吗？”Arthur听起来期待极了。

“这我并不清楚，王上，他在阅读时并不会说话。”

不过，倒是偶尔会和Orm讨论他正在看的书里的情节。

“说的也是。那他们每天都在做什么？”国王听起来有些失望，意料之中。

“欣赏陆地上的风景，或者谈话。”他想起国王先前的告诫，尽量不透露任何细节。何况，他最近也确实没跟那么紧了，有时甚至会开开小差，到其他地方游荡许久才会回到监视点。

“是吗？听起来简直就是无所事事。”Murk认为国王现在听起来又不大高兴了，甚至可以说是咬牙切齿。他回想了一下刚才自己的回答，并没发现哪里有什么不妥。他以为国王不希望他报告太多细节？

好在Arthur没再为难他，匆匆说了两句鼓舞人心的话做结语，就断掉了通讯。

Murk不自觉地叹了口气，收拾好通讯器，让自己缓慢上行。后知后觉地发现这会儿海面上已经下起了雨。

此地的气候尤为湿润，一月到三月正是雨季。Murk在临近海平面的地方停驻，听见杂乱的雨声之中隐约夹杂的交谈声。

这两人几乎无所不谈。白天，他们谈论陆地上的一切，话题新奇、涉猎广博，气氛活泼。并且每上一次岸，他们的话题中就会增加不少新东西。在夜晚，他们开始讨论海洋里的一切，连语气都变得严肃且压抑。Murk总是错过夜晚的那些谈话，他搞不懂这两人怎么能做到聊得那么晚，他们难道不会困吗？而且那些话题实在是沉重到比安眠曲还要管用。他告诉自己，夜晚的海面能发生什么危险呢？无非是些小风小浪罢了。这样想着，很快他便酣然入梦。

第三个月，他们畅所欲言，无论是白天还是黑夜。Murk从没见过有这样多话可以说的两个人，他们谈论遇见的每一个人、每一种新事物，谈论计划中的下一个目的地，谈论梦境和回忆，谈论自然地理、人文和历史，以及更多Murk既提不起兴趣去听也压根听不懂的东西。他们有时会争论，无论是大的还是小的话题，但鲜少动怒。

有时他甚至觉得，在这两人之间，即使是沉默，也是一种交谈。

坦白说，对Murk而言，这里的日子开始变得越发难熬——这片海域对他而言已经没有任何新鲜感，这里的鱼也是，珊瑚群和水草也是。他希望能立刻换个别的什么陌生的地方，要么就让他回家。他希望……向国王提出一个请求，但他需要一个契机。

 

 

 

 

 

就像海平面上的那两人也需要一个契机。

越来越多的时刻，Murk能够在他们的谈话间逐渐拉长的空隙中捕捉到迟疑与顾虑。如此看来，他们其实并非无所不谈。那些涉及到本质的东西，他们甚少谈起。比如背叛，比如杀戮，比如仇恨和爱。也许只是还没到时候，Murk想，毕竟，这两个人现在最不缺的就是时间。他们当然可以慢慢来，但Murk自己的耐心却即将耗尽。假如他们不去谈论它，这场漫无目的的旅行就永远没有尽头，他也就永远无法脱身。

这样漫长的等待无疑是一种折磨，有时候Murk都担心自己哪天会忍不住冒出海面……不，冲动是魔鬼，他告诫自己。直到好几天后，陆地上的一场突如其来的暴风雨解救了他。

那场暴风雨发生在傍晚，在那之前，并没有任何预兆。Orm和Vulko像往常那样交谈。Murk听了一会儿，毫不意外，他们在聊一些能把人绕晕的问题，他听到最后也没琢磨出它究竟有什么意义。

“我发现那个问题无解。”Orm说。

“什么问题？”

“我六岁时候问的那个。我当时真那么问你了？”

“当然。”Vulko顿了顿，又问，“为什么说无解？”

“当我们在海里时，我们的视力要比在陆地上敏锐许多倍。”

“的确如此。所以呢？”

“但我们在陆地上时，看到的天空与海洋其实和陆地人眼中的并无两样。在海底，尽管我们能看得更高，更远，可天空还是触不可及的。我们身在海水之中，目光所及的也只有海水。

“那时……当我问你这个问题的时候……我猜我以为天空也被海水包裹着——从出生起就生活在海底的六岁孩子只会这样想。但母亲告诉我不是这样。”

“现在呢？”

“现在我发现，为了回答这个问题，我不得不让自己适应陆地人的角色——只有这样我才能比较天空与海洋的颜色。这个问题……不应该由亚特兰蒂斯人回答，它属于陆地人。”

“但你还是问了。”

“我那时才六岁，母亲的话让我感到困惑。”

“它依然是个很好的问题。”

“一个即使是你也无法回答的问题，所以它才足够好吗？”

“你想知道我怎么想吗？我在想，或许我们不该把重点放在解决问题上面。问题……总是会源源不断地出现，太执着于解决某个问题，往往会催生出无数个问题。”

“如果不去解决问题，我们又该如何对待它呢？与问题共存？和解？用新的问题替代旧的问题？”

Vulko没有回答他。

他们就这样保持着长久的沉默，久到Murk以为自己快要睡着的时候，海面忽然变得躁动起来。

紧接着就是狂风巨浪。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“进去吧，要下暴雨了。”Vulko提醒Orm，但Orm没动。说话间雨点已经落下，噼里啪啦的声音传进Murk的耳朵。

见Orm没有反应，Vulko又问:“怎么了，你在想什么？”

“我想起上个月我们去过的那座岛上……那个婚礼，当时也下了暴雨。”

“是的，我记得。”雨越下越大，但Vulko并没有催促的意思。

“你觉得他们是怎么想的？那两个……孩子，看起来还那么年轻，他们怎么有胆量把后半生交付给对方？”

“很遗憾，在这方面我也没有太多经验。但年轻爱侣不是常常如此吗？激情带来冲动，承诺自然就随之而来。”

“只是激情？”

“或许亲密也是其中必要的一环——也有可能因人而异。”

“你年轻时……也有过这种冲动吗？我是说，被激情驱使，对某个人作出共度一生的承诺？”

“没有。据我所知，我的承诺只献给过王族，也就是你的家族。”

“你知道吗，Mera曾经认为你爱的人是我母亲。”Orm隐约像在偷笑。

“看起来许多人都这样认为。”没错，Murk也这么怀疑过，在亚特兰蒂斯，谁没这样怀疑过呢？

“但我不这么认为。”

“说说看。”

“我怀疑过你爱Arthur。”

……Murk差点被海水呛到。他想，这段对话肯定是不能汇报给亚特兰蒂斯那位现任国王了。

“你真是这样想的？”Vulko的声音听起来也像是险些被呛住。

“这让你感到吃惊，怎么，我想错了吗？”

“我不……不是那种爱，Orm。”

“你是如何确定什么是那种爱，什么又不是的呢？或者说……什么是真爱，什么是虚假的爱……什么是短暂的激情，什么是长久的亲密？”

“我想，爱……或许只能去经历，无法解释。”

“经历？”

“用你的感官，Orm。所有你听到的，看到的，嗅到的，尝到的，触碰到的……然后，你的心自然会告诉你答案。”

在他说完这句之后，海浪呼啸声、雨点声和雷鸣声突然融为一体，在他们的周围合奏出一曲交响乐。Murk已经听不清他们的交谈声了，他闭上眼，放松身体，耐心等待。

“我听到……”Orm自言自语似的在风暴中呢喃。

听到风声和雷电声，还有海浪击打船身的声音。看到……他一直以来看着的人，在暴雨中一眨不眨地注视他。他靠近，闻到奇异的清香，它来自陆地上的某种茶叶，是母亲赠予的。那气味极浅，混杂着风暴与海水的气息。他张嘴，在自己的唇角尝到了雨水的咸涩，它与海水的味道有着微妙的不同。

他缓慢地伸出手来，不受控制地颤抖着。暴风雨依然包裹着他，这种感觉既陌生又熟悉。陆地上的风景与海底总是有其共通之处，又大有不同。就像站在他面前的这个人。

他触到全新的领域。

轰鸣如擂鼓的心跳声成了他的世界中唯一的声响。这就是心的答复吗？

当那些声响渐弱时，Murk终于能再次听见交谈声。他哼了哼，猜测那两人现在正在做什么，拥抱？亲吻？——还是仅仅是交谈？他不知道自己干嘛要在意。

“你得放轻松，Orm，这没什么大不了的。”Vulko听起来在笑，这让Murk认定他们肯定没在干正事。

而且他也没搞懂这句话到底有什么特别的，因为海面上的两人已经不约而同笑了起来。

听说淋雨会让陆地人生病，他好奇地想，亚特兰蒂斯贵族也会因为淋雨而生病吗？所以才会在暴雨里笑得像两个傻子——其实，好像也解释的通。

不管是因为什么吧，他只知道自己离解放不远了。谢天谢地。

Murk在海里快活地游来游去。

 

 

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

**P.S.其实主要想分享一下前几天剪的现代AU的MV吧，[B站点这里](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av40591166)**

 

 **简介:** Orm的父亲Orvax去世了，Vulko看出了他的不对劲，认为他应该直面自己的悲恸情绪。Orm抗拒Vulko擅作主张的“诊治”，但他们彼此都心知肚明的是:这种悲恸的存在归根结底源于Orvax亲手杀死了Atlanna。与此同时，Orm发现了Vulko瞒着自己暗地里资助他同母异父的哥哥Arthur，这让他们之间的关系越发失衡。两人的关系是否能恢复如初？或许这一次，他们需要一同寻找一个新的平衡点。

其实就是一个努力想要贴合原剧情的意识流故事，有一点点狗血(当涉及到Arthur的时候)，OOC之处烦请见谅。

最初的灵感是非常喜欢的太太 **hydrviolence** 写的那篇《 **“她从暴雨中来”** 》 ，顺便发散了一下…… **what if** Orm的父亲亲手杀死了Atlanna呢？

事实上完全可以把它当做是willem dafoe和patrick wilson的角色拉郎mv看待。(强行逃避现实.jpg)


End file.
